Disney's 95th Anniversary: Grand Celebration Cavalcade
This cavalcade is very similar Grand Celebration Cavalcade of Disneyland Paris only of all Disney Parks and the charaacters with history of release. All Characters 1923-1967: Golden Age *Julius the Cat* and Alice* *Pete*** *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Fanny* and Homer the Cat* *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse, Kat Nipp*, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow and Patricia Pigg* *Sylvester Shyster*, Pluto, Mr. Slicker* and Butch (Mickey's friend)* *Morty Fieldmouse*, Ferdie Fieldmouse*, Bucky Bug*, Goofy, Bombo the Gorilla (a.k.a. Spooks)*, Captain Nathaniel Churchmouse*, Professor Ecks* and Professor Doublex* *Professor Triplex*, Mad Doctor*, Gloomy the Mechanic*, Colonel Doberman*, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, Big Bad Wolf, Tanglefoot the Horse* and Fifi* *Donald Duck, Peter Pig*, Bobo the Elephant*, Clara Cluck and Eli Squinch* *Max Hare*, Toby Tortoise*, Cock Robin* and Jenny Wren* *Elmer Elephant*, Tillie Tiger*, Joe Giraffe*, Joey Hippo*, Salty the Seal*, Mortimer Mouse* and Dr. Einmug* *Huey**, Dewey**, Louie**, Queen Grimhilde, Snow White, The Prince, Humbert the Huntsman*, Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Doc, Dopey and The Lonesome Ghosts* *Detective Casey* *Ugly Duckling***, Gus Goose*, The Phantom Blot* and Chief O'Hara* *Pinocchio, Gepetto, Stromboli, J. Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, Cleo*, The Coachman***, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro*, Blue Fairy, Lampwick, Daisy Duck, Grandma Duck, Chernabog*, Yen Sid*, Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali Gator, Madame Upanova, Elephanchine* and Sugar Plum Fairies* *The Reluctant Dragon***, The Boy* Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse*, Ringmaster***, The Crows*, Mr. Stork*, Mrs. Jumbo* and Pink Elephants*** *Bambi*, Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl*, The Great Prince of the Forest*, Bambi's mother*, Miss Bunny, Miss Skunk*, Faline*, Judge Doom*, Hunter Dogs*, Ronno* and P.J.* *Little Hans*, Little Hans' Mother*, Witch (Education for Death)*, José Carioca, Pedro*, Chip, Dale, Chicken Little (1943 version)*, Foxy Loxy (1943 version)*, Henny Penny*, Cocky Locky*, Turkey Lurkey*, Ducky Lucky*, Goosey Poosey* and Jitterbirds* *Monte* and Vidi* *Li'l Bad Wolf*, Panchito Pistoles, Aracuan Bird*, Pablo*, Flying Gauchito, Burrito, Yaya, Colleen, J. Harold King*, Paddy the Cop*, Leslie J. Clark* and Dopey Davis* *Casey*, Peter*, Sasha*, Sonia*, Ivan*, Wolf*, Misha*, Yasha*, Vladimir*, Willie the Whale*, Tetti-Tatti*, Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Mr. Bluebird*, Brer Frog*, Mother Possum* and Uncle Remus* *Bongo, Lulubelle, Willie the Giant* and Scrooge McDuck** *Gladstone Gander**/***, Johnny Appleseed*, Johnny's Angel*, Little Toot*, Big Toot*, Pecos Bill*, Slue-Foot Sue*, Widowmaker* and Spike the Bee* *Jeremiah Kincaid*, Granny Kincaid*, Tildy*, Uncle Hiram*, Owl*, Danny*, Spider*, Robert the Bruce*, Christopher Columbus*, Pete Grundy*, Grampa Meeker*, Mr. Burns*, J. Thaddeus Toad***, Angus MacBadger*, Cyril Proudbottom*, Water Rat*, Mole*, Mr. Winkie*, Weasels*, Ichabod Crane***, Ichabod's horse*, Katrina Van Tassel*, Baltus Van Tassel*, Brom Bones*, The Headless Horseman***, Gunpowder* and Tilda* *Cinderella, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Jaq, Gus, Suzy, Pearl, Lucifer*, Bruno*, Major*, Prince Charming, The King***, The Grand Duke***, Milton* and Humphrey the Bear* *The Beagle Boys*, Alice, Alice's sister*, Dinah*, White Rabbit, Dodo*, Bill the Lizard*, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, The Walrus*, The Carpenter*, Rose, the Flowers, Caterpillar*, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, March Hare*, Dormouse, The Queen of Hearts, The King of Hearts, Card Soldiers* and Max Goof *Clarice and Gyro Gearloose**/*** *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling***, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Lost Boys, Pirate Crew*, Tiger Lily*, Indian Chief*, George Darling*, Mary Darling*, Nana*** and Glittering Goldie* *J. Audubon Woodlore*** *Lady*, Tramp*, Jock*, Trusty*, Aunt Sarah*, Si*, Am*, Jim Dear*, Darling*, Jim Jr.*, Tony*, Joe*, Policeman*, Professor*, The Dogcatcher*, Stray Dogs*, Mr. Busy*, The Rat*, Pound Dogs*, Scamp*, Annette*, Collette* and Danielle* *J.J. Fate* and Flintheart Glomgold* *Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo*, King Stefan*, Queen Leah*, King Hubert*, Forest Animals*, Samson*, Maleficent's Goons, Minstrel* and Royal Guards* *Goliath II*, Goliath II's mother*, Eloise*, the Mouse*, Goliath I* and Raja the Tiger* *Pongo*, Perdita*, Roger Radcliffe*, Anita Radcliffe*, Nanny*, Cruella De Vil, Jasper***, Horace***, Bachelorettes*, Thunderbolt*, Dirty Dawson*, Lucky*, Patch*, Rolly*, Penny*, Freckles*, Pepper*, Dalmatian Puppies*, Danny*, Scottie*, Towser*, Lucy*, Captain*, Sergeant Tibbs*, Colonel*, Prissy*, Collie*, The Cows*, Labrador*, Ludwig Von Drake, Magica De Spell* and John D. Rockerduck* *Fethry Duck*, Mary Poppins, Bert, Penguin Waiters, Jane Banks*, Michael Banks*, Admiral Boom* Mr. Binnacle*, George Banks*, Winifred Banks*, Uncle Albert*, Merlin, Arthur*, Archimedes*, Madam Mim*, Sir Ector*, Sir Kay*, Sir Pellinore*, Scullery Maid*, Sir Bart*, Tiger*, Talbot*, Wolf*, Girl Squirrel*, Granny Squirrel*, Pike*, Merlin's sugar bowl* and Hawk* *Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Rabbit, Gopher*, The Bees* and Piglet *Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera*, King Louie, Flunkey*, Bandar-log*, Shere Khan*, Kaa****, Buzzie*, Flaps*, Ziggy*, Dizzy*, Shanti*, Colonel Hathi, Hathi, Jr.*, Winifred*, Rama* and Akela People* 1970-1988: Dark Age *Orange Bird, Tigger, Heffalumps***, Woozles*** and Herbie*** *Ghost Host*, Madame Leota*, Caretaker*, Hatbox Ghost*, Hitchhiking Ghosts, The Phantom Five*, George Hightower*, Constance Hatchaway*, Raven* and Captain Gore* *Duchess*, Thomas O'Malley*, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort*, Frou-Frou*, Edgar Balthazar, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille*, Georges Hautecour,* The Milkman,* Napoleon*, Lafayette*, Abigail Gabble***, Amelia Gabble***, Uncle Waldo*, Scat Cat* and Alley cats* *Miss Eglantine Price*, Professor Emelius Browne*, Charlie Rawlins*, Carrie Rawlins*, Paul Rawlins*, Mrs. Hobday*, General Teagler*, Captain Greer*, Bookman*, Swinburne*, Mr. Jelk*, Cosmic Creepers*, Colonel Heller*, Nazis*, Astoroth*, King Leonidas, Mr. Codfish*, Secretary Bird*, Fisherman Bear*, Vultures*, Rhinoceros*, Crocodile*, Hyena*, Warthog*, Gorilla*, Ostrich*, Hippopotamus*, Kangaroo*, Cheetah*, Elephant*, Knights*, Mr. Widdenfield* and Home Guard* *Big Al, Wendell, Shaker, Liver Lips, Melvin***, Buff* and Max* *Robin Hood, Little John, Alan-A-Dale*, Prince John, Sir Hiss*/****, Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger*, Nutsy*, Rhino Guards*, Captain Crocodile*, Wolf Arrowmen*, Otto*, Friar Tuck, Skippy Bunny*, Sis Bunny*, Tagalong Bunny*, Mrs. Bunny*, Skippy's Siblings*, Toby*, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck*, Sexton Mouse*, Little Sister* and King Richard* *Pete***, Elliot*, Bernard, Miss Bianca, Chairmouse*, Rufus*, Penny*, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops*, Orville***, Brutus*** and Nero*** *Sam the Eagle*** *Yeti* *Tod*, Copper*, Big Mama*, Dinky*, Boomer*, Squeaks*, Widow Tweed*, Amos Slade*, Abigail*, Chicken*, Chief*, Mr. Digger*, Porcupine*, Vixey* and Bear* *Kevin Flynn* and Tron* *Figment and Dreamfinder *André* and Wally B.* *Dorothy Gale*, Jack Pumpkinhead, Tik-Tok*, Billina*, Dr. Worley*, Aunt Em*, Uncle Henry*, Tin Woodman*, Toto*, Nome King*, Nurse Wilson*, Princess Ozma*, The Scarecrow*, Taran, Eilonwy, Dallben*, Fflewddur Fflam*, King Eidilleg*, Gurgi*, Doli*, Hen Wen*, Horned King*, Horned King's guards*, Creeper*, Orddu*, Orwen*, Orgoch*, Bumblelion*, Eleroo*, Butterbear*, Moosel*, Hoppopotamus*, Rhinokey*, Tycoon*, Crocosaurus*, Brat*, Flizard*, Transylvia*, Cubbi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Zummi Gummi, Gruffi Gummi, Cavin*, Calla*, Jamie Bingham*, Claire the Neighbor*, Stanley the Blue Loyal Fluppy*, Tippi the Pink Lovely Fluppy*, Bink the Yellow Shy Fluppy*, Dink the Red Playful Fluppy*, Ozzie the Green Cool Fluppy*, Mr. Hamish*, Mrs. Bingham* and J.J. Wagstaff* *Major Domo, The Geex, Hooter, Basil of Baker Street, David Q. Dawson*, Ratigan, Olivia Flaversham*, Hiram Flaversham*, Fidget*, Queen Mousetoria*, Felicia*, Miss Kitty*, Thugs*, Luxo Sr.*/****, Luxo Jr.****, David Freeman*, Helen Freeman*, Bill Freeman*, Max*, Dr. Louis Faraday*, Carolyn McAdams*, R.A.L.F.*, Bruiser*, Puckmaren*, Aliens* and Jeff Freeman* *Toaster*, Radio*, Lampy*/****, Kirby*, Blanky*, Air Conditioner*, Elmo St. Peters*, Hanging Lamp*, T.V.*, Cutting-Edge Appliances*, Plugsy*, Rob McGroarty*, Chris McGroarty*, Duckworth*/**, Admiral Grimmitz*/**, Big Time Beagle*/**, Burger Beagle*/**, Bouncer Beagle*/**, Betina Beakley*/**, Webby Vanderquack**, Launchpad McQuack**, Babyface Beagle*/**, Doofus Drake*/**, Ma Beagle*/**, Bankjob Beagle*/**, Baggy Beagle** and Bugle Beagle*/** *Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman*, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab*, The Toon Patrol*, Eddie Valiant, Dolores*, Marvin Acme*, R.K. Maroon*, Lt. Santino*, Monterey Jack, Zipper*, Gadget Hackwrench, Professor Norton Nimnul*, Oliver, Dodger, Tito***, Francis*, Einstein*, Rita*, Fagin*, Jenny***, Georgette**, Bill Sykes*, Roscoe*, DeSoto*, Winston*, Bubba the Cave Duck*, Tootsie the Triceratops* and Tinny* 1989-1999: Renaissance *Lagoona Gator, Knick*, Sunny Miami*, Sunny Florida*, Sunny Egypt*/****, Sunny Jamaica*/****, Sunny Palm Springs*/****, Sunny Israel*/****, Surf Death Valley*, Sunny Atlantis*, Fat Cat, Fat Cat's Gang*, Gizmoduck*/**, M'Ma Crackshell*/**, Wayne Szalinski*, Diane Szalinski*, Amy Szalinski*, Nick Szalinski*, Adam Szalinski*, Matthew Murdock*, Gordon Szalinski*, Patti Szalinski*, Mitch Szalinski*, Jenny Szalinski*, Aldrin Klordane*, Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle*, King Triton*, Ursula****, Flotsam****, Jetsam****, Glut the Shark*, Chef Louis, Grimsby*, Carlotta*, Max*, Aquata*, Andrina*, Arista*, Attina*, Adella* and Alana* *Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Don Karnage, Wildcat*, Molly Cunningham*, Ivanod Spigot*, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard*, Jake*, Wilbur*, Cody*, Marahute*, Percival McLeach*, Joanna the Goanna*, Dr. Mouse*, Francois*, Baitmouse*, Frank*, Faloo*, Krebbs*, Red*, Sparky*, Cody's Animal Friends*, The Razorback* and Twister* *Taurus Bulba*, Hammerhead Hannigan*, Hoof*, Mouth*, Honker Muddlefoot*, Moliarty*, Bushroot*, Ammonia Pine*, Megavolt*, Jambalaya Jake*, Morgana Macawber*, Quackerjack*, Negaduck*, Belle, Beast, Gaston, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts***, Chip Potts***, LeFou*, the Bimbettes, Maurice*, Monsieur D'Aquire*, Wardrobe***, Sultan*, Palanquin* and Fifi*** *Peg Pete*, Pistol Pete*, Urchin*, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Marsupilami, Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine, Genie, Sultan, Jafar, Iago*, Magic Carpet***, Rajah*, Razoul*, Cave of Wonders****, Harem Girls* and Gazeem* *Miranda Wright*, Lucky Piquel*, Fall-Apart Rabbit*, Toots the Horn*, Broderick the Radio*, The Collector*, Jack Skellington, Sally, Oogie Boogie, Lock*, Shock*, Barrel*, Dr. Finkelstein* and Mayor of Halloween Town* *Mechanicles*, Abis Mal*, Mirage*, Monzerath*, Solego*, Simba*, Scar*, Mufasa*, Sarabi*, Nala*, Zazu*, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Timon, Pumbaa***, Rafiki, Goliath#, Elisa Maza*, Demona* and David Xanatos* *Ice Gator, Shnookums*, Meat*, Pith Possum*, Tex Tinstar*, Roxanne*, Bobby Zimuruski*, Stacey*, Principal Mazur*, Powerline*, Pocahontas, John Smith, Governor John Ratcliffe, Wiggins*, Meeko, Chief Powhatan*, Thomas*, Grandmother Willow*, Percy*, Ben*, Lon*, Flit*, Nakoma*, Kocoum*, Kekata*, Doctor Frankenollie*, Julius*, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog*, Rex*, Hamm*, Bo Peep, Andy Davis***, Sid Phillips*, Sarge, Mrs. Davis*, Molly Davis*, Hannah Phillips*, Scud*, Lenny*, Squeeze Toy Aliens***, Troll*, Barrel of Monkeys*, Mr. Spell*, Roly Poly Clown*, Mutant Toys*/****, Troikas*, Snake*/****, Robot*, Green Army Men and Rocky Gibraltar* *James Henry Trotter*, Aunt Spiker*, Aunt Sponge*, Magic Man*, Crocodile Tongues*, Mr. Centipede*. Mr. Grasshopper*, Earthworm*, Mrs. Ladybug*, Miss Spider*, Glowworm*, Rhino*, Robot Shark*, Skeleton Pirates*, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Judge Claude Frollo, Phoebus, Clopin, Archdeacon*, Victor*, Hugo*, Laverne*, Djali*, Frollo's soldiers*, Snowball*, Achilles*, Sa'Luk*, Cassim*, Wildwing Flashblade*, Nosedive Flashblade*, Duke L'Orange*, Mallory McMallard*, Tanya Vanderflock*, Check "Grin" Hardwing*, Canard Thunderbeak*, Arthur, Cecil, Doug Funnie, Porkchop*, Patti Mayonnaise, Skeeter Valentine*, Connie Benge*, Roger Klotz*, Beebe Bluff*, Stinky*, Judy Funnie*, Mr. Dink *, Mrs. Dink*, Chalky Studebaker*, Bob White*, Phil Funnie*, Theda Funnie*, Cleopatra Funnie*, Al Sleech*, Moo Sleech*, Guy Graham*, S.T.U.A.R.T.* and Herman Melville* *Ned Needlemeyer*, Conrad*, Vernon*, Joaine*, Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain, Panic, Philoctetes, Zeus*, Pegasus*, Muses***, Fates*, Hera*, Hermes*, Amphytryon*, Alcmene*, Olympian Gods*, Olympian Goddesses*, Titans*, Cyclops*, Buddy*, T.J. Detweiler*, Vince LaSalle*, Ashley Spinelli*, Gretchen Grundler*, Mikey Blumberg*, Gus Griswald*, Miss Finster*, Principal Prickly*, Randall Weems*, King Bob*, Miss Grotke*, Cadpig*, Spot*, Tripod*, Pepper Ann Pearson*, Lydia Pearson*, Nicky Anais Little*, Milo Kamalani*, Bear***, Tutter*, Ojo*, Pip*, Pop*, Treelo*, Shadow*, Luna*/****, Grandma Flutter*, Christine* and Geri* *Jacques the Beaver*, Lois*, Doc Hogg*, Peanut Otter*, Baby Butter Otter*, Jelly Otter*, Opal Otter*, Ernest Otter*, Mayor Jeff*, Pinch Raccoon*, Scootch Raccoon*, Walter Raccoon*, Wanda Raccoon*, Munchy Beaver*, Betty Lou Beaver*, Flick Duck*, Shirley Duck*, Cap'n Crane*, Connie Crane*, Otto Otter*, Etta Otter*, Ootsie Snootie*, Bootsie Snootie*, Anna "Aunt Nanner" Otter*, Robbie McGroarty*, Fanny*, Ratso*, Hearing Aid*, Supreme Commander*, Tinselina*, Microwave*, Squirt*, Faucet*, Calculator*, Baby Blotter*, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Shan Yu, Cri-Ke*, Little Brother*, Yao*, Ling*, Chien Po*, Fa Zhou*, Fa Li*, Grandmother Fa*, Chi-Fu*, Hayabusa*, General Li*, The Emperor of China*, Fa Family Ancestors*, The Matchmaker*, John Rolfe*, Icarus*, Cassandra*, Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Spot*, Billy Bevel*, Polly Pi*, Wheelie*, Screwy*, Kiara*, Kovu*, Zira* Vitrani*, Nuka*, Flik, Princess Atta, Dot*, Hopper*, Molt*, Thumper*, P.T. Flea*, Heimlich***, Gypsy, Manny, Slim, Rosie*, Dim*, Francis*, Tuck, Roll, The Queen*, Mr. Soil*, Thorny*, Dr. Flora*, Cornelius*, Aphie*, The Fly Brothers*, Big Old Bullfrog*, Doc Owl*, Ursa* and Jeremiah Tortoise* *Uncle Tito del Tutter*, Tardy*, Grandpa Highland McTutter*, Whiner Tutter*, Tucker Tutter*, Benny the Bat*, Herman Melville*, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor*, Archimedes Q. Porter*, Clayton*, Clayton's Men*, Sabor*, Kala*, Kerchak*, Sebastian*, Murgatroid*, Maisie*, Alberto*, Mack McCro*, Dobermans*, Harry the Duck*, Jet Setter Tutter*, Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen*, Tally Otter*, Mama Duck*, Jessie, Bullseye, Stinky Pete*, Wheezy*, Al McWhiggin*, Emperor Zurg***, Mrs. Potato Head***, Buster* and Jack the Dog* 1999-2008: Post-Renaissance *Colorful Triangles*, Black Triangles*, Humpback Whales*/****, Duke*, Rachel*, Flying John*, Killjoy Margaret*, Joe*, Elizabeth*, Tin Soldier*, Ballerina*, Jack-in-the-Box*/****, Yo Yo Flamingo*; Snooty Flamingos*, Noah*, Spring Sprite*, The Elk*, Firebird* and Boreas* *Tino Tonitini*, Lor McQuarrie*, Carver Descartes*, Tish Katsufrakis*, Odella Otter*, Sylvia Marpole*, Beret Girl*, Bradley Uppercrust III*, Tank*, Aladar*, Zini*, Plio*, Yar*, Suri*, XR*, Mira Nova*, Booster*, Commander Nebula*, Warp Darkmatter*, Leonard Helperman*, Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II*, Melody*, Tip*, Dash*, Morgana*, Cloak*, Dagger*, Undertow*, Hammerhead Shark*, Alex*, Flounder's guppies*, Baby Penguin*, Kuzco, Pacha*, Chicha*, Yzma, Kronk, Incan Palace Guards*, Bucky the Squirrel*, Rudy*, Chaca*, Tipo* and Yupi* *Lloyd Nebulon*, Francine Nebulon*, Nora Nebulon*, Eddie Horton*, Douglas McNoggin*, Kurt Blobberts*, Dr. Phillium Benedict*, Fenwick*, Kojak*, Angel*, Buster*, Reggie*, Francois*, Sparky*, Mooch*, Ruby*, Scratchy*, Otis*, Milo Thatch, Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke*, Gaetan Molière#, Lieutenant Helga Sinclair*, Preston B. Whitmore*, Doctor Joshua Sweet*, Kashekim Nedakh, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini#, Audrey Ramirez*, Wilhelmina Packard*, Fenton Q. Harcourt*, Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth*, Lady Waltham*, Tublat*, Queen La*, Penny Proud*, Dijonay Jones*, Zoey Howzer*, LaCienega Boulevardez*, Suga Mama*, Oscar Proud*, Trudy Proud*, BeBe Proud*, CeCe Proud*, Puff*, Sticky Webb*, The Gross Sisters*, Stanley Griff, Dennis the Goldfish*/****, Harry*, Elsie*, Lionel Griff*, Lester Goldberg*, Marcie*, Mimi*, James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Mary "Boo", Randall Boggs*, Henry J. Waternoose III*/****, Celia Mae*, Roz****, The Abominable Snowman*, Jeff Fungus*, Smitty and Needleman *Captain Crandall*, Rope Girl*, Skate Lad*, Governor Kevin*, The Chief*, Jean*, Mrs. Woolingantz*, Baron Blitz*, Technor*, The Birthday Bandit*, Le Poodle*, Madame Snake*, Jane*, Danny*, Edward*, Nana II*, Octopus*/****, Helius Inflato*, Laser Pirate*, Pom-Pom*, the Baker*, Zephyr*, Sarousch*, Madellaine*, Sora#, Riku*, Kairi*, Ansem*, Heartless*, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus*, Wade*, Bonnie Rockwaller*, Middleton High School Cheerleaders*, Josh Mankey*, Dr. Drakken*, Shego*, Gil Moss*, Steve Barkin*, Señor Senior*, Senior*, Señor Senior, Junior*, Stitch, Lilo Pelekai, Nani Pelekai***, Dr. Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, David Kawena***, Cobra Bubbles*, Grand Councilwoman*, Mertle Edmonds*, Elena*, Teresa*, Yuki*, DNAmy*, Duff Killigan*, Duffy the Disney Bear, TippyBlue the Seagull*, Beary Barrington*, Ted Bedderhead*, Fred Bedderhead*, Monique*, Annette*, Miss Maxwell*, Moss*, Luke*, Rita*, Keisha*, Rocko*, Ferret Jeeter*, Monkey Fist*, Cornelius Fillmore*, Ingrid Third*, Jim Hawkins, John Silver*, Dr. Delbert Doppler*, Sarah Hawkins*, B.E.N., Captain Amelia*, Mr. Arrow*, Captain Nathaniel Flint*, Billy Bones* and Scroop* *Lil' Lightning*, Lars*, Mr. Fenwick*, Ranjan*, Professor Dementor*, Frugal Lucre*, Nemo*, Dory*, Marlin*, Coral*, Bruce*, Nigel*, Darla Sherman*, P. Sherman*, Gil*, Peach*, Gurgle*, Bloat*, Bubbles*, Jacques*, Anchor*, Chum*, Crush*, Squirt*, Blenny*, Seagulls***, Lily*, Jack Sparrow*, Hector Barbossa*, Will Turner*, Elizabeth Swann*, Obby*, Sparky*, Dr. Hamsterviel*, Reuben*, Joanna "JoJo" Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer/Funnyshoes*, Croaky Frogini*, Trina Tightrope*, Billy*, Bonnie*, Kenai, Koda, Rutt*, Tuke*, Denahi*, Sitka*, Koda's mother*, Tug*, Tanana*, Edwina Badger* and Evile *Angel, Felix, Sample, Dave*, Fang*, Candy*, Oswidge*, Faffy*, Dinky*, Cheezette*, Mrs. Gert Bogmelon*, Twinkle the Marvel Morse*, Chuckles*, Maslquando*, Quosmir*, Princess Irmoplotz*, Queen Zonthara*, Ned Frischman*, Ma*, Uncle Max*, Maggie*, Mrs. Calloway*, Grace*, Buck*, Alameda Slim*, Rico*, The Willie Brothers*, Ollie*, Rusty*, Lucky Jack*, Jeb*, Audrey*, Pearl Gesner***, Piggies*, Sheriff Sam Brown*, Larry*, Junior the Buffalo*, Barry*, Bob*, The Chicks*, Wesley*, Farm Animals*, The Troubadour*, Brandy Harrington*, Mr. Whiskers*, Cheryl*, Meryl*, Ed the Otter*, Lola Boa*/****, Margo*, Gaspar Le'Gecko*, Chiro*, Jinmay*, Antauri*, Sparx*, Gibson*, Otto*, Nova*, The Skeleton King*, Mandarin*, Valeena*, Eubie*/****, Wayne*/****, Twinkle*/****, Kip*/****, Fran*/****, Artha Penn*, Lance Penn*, Kitt Raada Wonn*, Parmon Sean*, Mortis*, Word Paynn*, Drakkus*, Moordryd Paynn*, Connor Penn*, Cain*, Pyrrah*, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash Parr***, Violet Parr***, Jack-Jack Parr*/****, Frozone, Syndrome***, Edna Mode, Mirage*, The Underminer*, Omnidroid v.10*, Ting-Ting*, Su*, Mei*, Mona*, Naminé*, Axel*, Marluxia*, Larxene*, Zexion*, Lexaeus*, Vexen*, Will Vandom*, Irma Lair*, Taranee Cook*, Cornelia Hale*, Hay Lin*, Elyon Brown*, Prince Phobos*, Lord Cedric* and Nerissa* *Penguins*, Jake Long*, Luong Lao Shi*, Fu Dog*, Trixie Carter*, Arthur Spudinski*, Haley Long*, Rose*, Hunstman*, Councilor Andam*, Councilor Kulde*, Councilor Kukulkhan*, Councilor Omina*, Councilor Chang*, Dark Dragon*, Lumpy*, Mama Heffalump*, Valiant*, Bugsy*, Lofty Thaddeus Worthington*, Toughwood*, Tailfeather*, General Von Talon*, Zugor*, Mama Gunda*, Kago*, Uto*, Margaret "Maggie" Pesky*, Rayna Cartflight*, Aldrin Pesky*, Pupert Pesky*, Bella Pesky*, Chauncey Pesky*, Frieda Pesky*, Dawn Swatworthy*, Deedee*, Rooney*, Moe*, Bus Driver Bob*, Mudge*, Mr. Moosehead*, Dr. Carver*, Dr. Carver (clone)*, Axel Manning*, Crey Kingston*, Zack Hawkes*, Catalina Leone*, Ollie Herbert Surfer Sharker*, Alexander Paine*, Ed, the Protector*, Deets, the Dreamer*, Burn, the Warrior*, Fizz, the Builder*, Loogie, the Joker*, Mr. Simon Bedlam*, Chicken Little, Abby, Fish Out of Water*, Runt of the Littler*, Foxy Loxy*, Goosey Loosey*, Buck Cluck*, Turkey Lurkey*, Kirby*, Melvin*, Tina*, Morkubine Porcupine*, Mr. Woolensworth*, Principal Fetchit*, Dog Announcer*, Leo#, June#, Quincy#, Annie#, Rocket*/****, Big Jet*/****, Ms. Birdwell*, Papi*, Roxas*, Hayner*, Pence*, Olette*, Xemnas*, Demyx*, Xaldin*, Xigbar*, Luxord* and Saïx* *Mailina*, Guaca*, Samson*, Ryan*, Benny*, Kazar*, Nigel*, Bridget*, Larry*, Ryan*, Toodles*/****, Quoodles*/****, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Flo***, Ramone***, Sheriff*, Luigi****, Guido****, Sarge*, Fillmore*, Red, Lizzie*, Mack, DJ, Chick Hicks*, The King*, Todd Daring*, Riley Daring*, Dick Daring*, Agent K*, Leroy*, Shorty McShorts*, Nita*, Atka*, Chilkoot*, Siqiniq*, Taqqiq*, Anda*, Kata*, Innoko*, Bering*, Manny#, Felipe*, Turner*, Pat*, Dusty*, Squeeze*, Stretch*, Rusty*, Flicker*, Pucca*, Garu*, Abyo*, Ching*, Ho*, Linguini*, Uncle Dumpling*, Destiny*, Tobe*, Muji*, Ring-Ring*, Yin*, Yang*, Master Yo*, Lina*, Dave the Tree Strump*, Coop*, Roger Skelewog Jr.*, The Night Master*, Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard*, Eradicus*, Brother Herman the Evil Ant*, Ultimoose*, Smoke*, Mirrors*, Yuck*, Zarnot, Saranoia*, Cash*, Dixie*, Waylon*, Floyd*, Granny Rose*, Lyle Snodgrass*, Winchell P. Bickerstaff* and Zelda* *Lewis Robinson, Future Lewis Robinson*, Wilbur Robinson, Franny Robinson*, Carl the Robot*, Gaston Framagucci*, Laszlo Robinson*, Tallulah Robinson*, Fritz Robinson*, Petunia Robinson*, Tiny the T-Rex*, Art Framagucci*, Billie Robinson*, Bud Robinson*, Buster*, Joe Robinson*, Lefty*, Lucille Krunklehorn*, Spike*, Dimitri Robinson*, Michale "Goob" Yagoobian, DOR-15, Darby#, Buster*, Remy, Emile, Alfredo Linguini***, Colette Tatou*, Chef Skinner*, Anton Ego*, Django*, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Candace Flynn***, Linda Flynn*, Major Monogram*, Dr. Doofenshmirtz*, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro*, Ginger Hirano*, Katie*, Duke*, Jeremy Johnson***, Stacy Hirano*, Buford Van Stomm***, Jenny Brown*, Django Brown*, Adyson Sweetwater*, Gretchen*, Holly*, Milly*, Bunnytown Characters*, Giselle, Robert Philip*, Prince Edward*, Nathaniel*, Nancy Tremaine*, Morgan Philip*, Queen Narissa* and Pip* *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro*, Baljeet Tjinder***, Lawrence Fletcher*, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz*, Charlene Doofenshmirtz*, Carl*, Balthazar Horowitz*, Betty Jo*, Clyde Flynn*, Pinky the Chihuahua*, Peter the Panda*, Love Handel*, Roger Doofenshmirtz*, Norm*, Suzy Johnson*, Coltrane*, Reginald Fletcher*, Winifred Fletcher*, WALL-E, EVE*, GO-4*, M-O*, AUTO*/****, Captain B. McCrea*, Hal*, John*, Mary*, Queen Athena*, Marina Del Rey*, Benjamin*, The Catfish Club Band*, Stevie*, Electric Eels*, Yuna Kamihara*, Obaa Kamihara*, Kijimunaa*, Penny*, Sasha*, Tigerlily*, Hiroman*, Cyber*, Delia*, Terence, Vidia, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, Clank***, Bobble***, Fairy Mary*, Queen Clarion***, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny*, Penny's Mom*, Dr. Calico*, The Agent*, The Director* and the Pigeons* 2009-2018: Revival *Bob Webber*, Special Agent Oso, Special Agent Wolfie*, Special Agent Dotty*, Meap*, Mitch*, Carl Fredricksen, Ellie Fredricksen*, Russell, Charles F. Muntz*, Kevin***, Dug, Alpha*, Beta*, Gamma*, Kevin's Babies*, Construction Foreman Tom*, Construction Worker Steve*, George*, A.J.*, Xion*, The Regurgitator*, Irving*, Zooter*, Ellyvan*, Bungo*, Taxicrab*, Carla*, Crocker*, Hippobus*, The Beetlebugs*, Lance*, Bobby*, Dozer*, Miss Jolly*, Toadhog*, Candice*, El Machismo*, Stinger*, Jerry the Platypus*, Blaze*, Lanny*, Wayne*, Magee*, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray*, Doctor Facilier, Mama Odie*, Juju*/****, Charlotte La Bouff*, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff*, Stella*, James*, Shadow Demons*, Firefly family*, Reggie*, Darnell* and Two Fingers* *Ventus*, Aqua*, Terra*, Master Xehanort*, Vanitas*, Master Eraqus*, Unversed*, Braig*, Dilan*, Even*, Ienzo*, Lea*, Isa*, ShellieMay the Disney Bear, Kick Buttowski*, Gunther Magnuson*, Brad Buttowski*, Brianna Buttowski*, Honey Buttowski*, Harold Buttowski*, Secret Spy Buttowski*, Wade*, Billy Stumps*, Magnus Magnuson*, Helga Magnuson*, Bjørgen*, Teena Sometimes*, Scarlet Rosetti*, Kendall Perkins*, Mr. Vickle*, "Wacky" Jackie Wackerman*, Pantsy*, Horace*, Mouth*, Coach Sternbeck*, Mrs. Chicarelli*, Oskar*, Ronaldo*, Cousin Kyle*, Papercut Peterson*, Boom McCondor*, Emo Kid*, Hush*, Razz*, Gordon Gibble*, The DiPazzi Twins*, Rowdy Randmikon*, Rodney "Rock" Callahan*, Albert*, Alice Kingsleigh*, Tarrant Hightopp*, The Red Queen*, The White Queen*, The Knave of Hearts*, Khaka Peu Peu*, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, Bonnie Anderson*, Big Baby*, Barbie*, Ken Carson*, Stretch*, Chunk*, Sparks*, Chuckles the Clown*, Mr. Pricklepants*, Trixie*, Buttercup*, Dolly*, Balthazar Blake*, Dave Stutler*, Becky Barnes*, Veronica Gorloisen*, Maxim Horvath*, Morgana le Fay*, Abigail Williams*, Klimpaloon*, Elizabeth "Lizzy" Griffiths*, Dr. Griffiths*, Milo the Fish*, Bea Goldfishberg*, Oscar the Fish*, Shellsea*, Clamantha*, Albert Glass*, Jumbo Shrimp*, Finberley*, Esmargot*, Koi*, Jocktopus*, Mr. Baldwin*, Mr. Mussels*, Principal Stickler*, Nurse Fishington*, Randy Pincherson*, Ms. Lips*, Steve Jacksons*, Melissa*, Quiverwing Duck*, Flynn Rider, Rapunzel﻿, Maximus*, Pascal*, Pub Thugs***, Mother Gothel***, The King of Corona*, The Queen of Corona*, Captain of the Guard*, The Stabbington Brothers***, Gus*, Sam Flynn*, Quorra*, CLU*, Rinzler*, Jarvis*, Castor* and Gem* *Jake#, Izzy, Cubby, Skully*, Sharky***, Bones***, Never Bird*, Marina the Mermaid*, Milo*, Milo's mom*, Milo's dad*, Ki*, Gribble*, The Supervisor*, Blackbeard*, Angelica*, King George II*, Philip Swift*, Syrena*, Tamara*, Marina*, Mermaids of Whitecap Bay*, Winger*, Wise Old Parrot*, Pirate Princess*, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell*, Professor Z*, Grem*, Acer*, Francesco Bernoulli*, Siddeley*, Rod "Torque" Redline*, Jeff Gorvette*, Lewis Hamilton Brent Mustangburger*, David Hobbscap*, Uncle Topolino*, Mama Topolino*, Crabby*, Miles Axlerod*, Raoul ÇaRoule*‎‎, Carla Veloso‎*, Nigel Gearsley*‎, Leland Turbo*, Tubbs Pacer*, J. Curby Gremlin*, Vladimir Trunkov*, Victor Hugo*, Ivan*, Alexander Hugo*, Tony Trihull*, The Backson*, Perry the Platyborg*, Phineas-2*, Ferb-2*, Candace-2*, Lawrence-2*, Dr. Baljeet*, Buford-2*, Linda-2*, Isabella-2*, Holly-2*, Katie-2*, Milly-2*, Ginger-2*, Adyson-2*, Gretchen-2*, Norm Bots*, Doofenshmirtz-2*, Monogram-2*, Terry the Turtle*, VIC*, HEX* and Cucko-Locka* *John Carter*, Dejah Thoris*, Tars Tarkas*, Tal Hajus*, Sola*, Sab Than*, Sarkoja*, Kantos Kan*, Matai Shang*, Tardos Mors*, Edgar Rice Burroughs*, Doc McStuffins#, Lambie*, Hallie*, Stuffy*, Young Xehanort*, Nightmares*, Spirits*, Captain Flynn*, Paul the Delivery Guy*, Brigitte*, Josette*, Collette*, Mike Chilton*, Julie Kane*, Chuck*, Dutch Gordy*, Texas*, Jacob*, R.O.T.H.*, Abraham Kane*, Tooley*, Kaia The Duke of Detroit*, Red*, Monty Monogram*, Mama Hook*, Beck*, Mara*, Zed*, General Tesler*, Paige*, Able*, Pavel*, The Grid*, Dipper Pines*, Mabel Pines*, Wendy Corduroy*, Grunkle Stan*, Soos*, Jeff*, Gnomes*, Princess Merida, Queen Elinor*, Harris*, Hubert*, Hamish*, King Fergus*, Lord Dingwall*, Lord MacGuffin*, Lord Macintosh*, Mordu*, The Witch*, Sheriff Blubs*, Deputy Durland*, Manly Dan*, Stormy*, Lazy Susan*, Tyler Cutebiker*, Old Man McGucket*, Robbie Valentino*, Toby Determined*, Li'l Gideon*, Bud Gleeful*, Candy Chiu*, Grenda*, Paper Jam Dipper*, Dipper Clones*, Pacifica Northwest*, Tyrone*, Timothy Green*, Jim Green*, Cindy Green*, Uncle Bub*, Joni Jerome*, Brenda Best*, Jim Green Sr*, Coach Cal*, Reggie*, Franklin Crudstaff*, Ms. Crudstaff*, Waddles*, Ford Pines*, Blendin Blandin*, Rumble McSkirmish*, Randy Cunningham*, Howard Weinerman*, Hannibal McFist*, Willem Viceroy*, The Sorcerer*, Summerween Trickster*, Bob*, Edgar "E" Gore*, Victor Frankenstein*, Mr. Rzykruski*, Mr. Whiskers*, Nassor*, Sea Creatures*, Sparky*, Toshiaki*, Elsa Van Helsing*, Weird Girl*, The Sea Witch*, Misty the Wonderful Witch*, Mont*, Blanc*, Jerry Driscoll*, Periwinkle, Sled*, Gliss*, Spike*, Lord Milori*, Dewey*, Slush*, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr.*, Sergeant Calhoun*, King Candy/Turbo*, Sour Bill*, Taffyta Muttonfudge*, General Hologram*, Gene*, Nicelanders*, Rancis Fluggerbutter*, Candlehead*, Jubileena Bing-Bing*, Sugar Rush Racers*, Wynchel*, Duncan*, Moppet Girl*, Cy-Bugs*, Sofia#, Queen Miranda, King Roland II, Prince James, Princess Amber, Cedric the Sorcerer*, Wormwood*, Baileywick, Jade*, Ruby Hanshaw* and Clover* *Prince Hugo*, Minimus*, Souffle*, Goodwin the Great*, Winifred*, Princess Vivian*, Crackle*, Lyla Lolliberry*, Professor Bannister*, China Girl*, Oscar Diggs*, Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East*, Finley*, Glinda the Good Witch of the South*, Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West*, Winged Baboons*, Winkie Guards*, Mermando*, Evil Alex*, Henry Hugglemonster*, Momma Hugglemonster*, Daddo Hugglemonster*, Grando Hugglemonster*, Ivor Hugglemonster*, Summer Hugglemonster*, Cobby Hugglemonster*, Denzel Dugglemonster*, Maude Dugglemonster*, Eduardo Enormomonster*, Ernestine Enormomonster*, Estelle Enormomonster*, Nanno Hugglemonster*, Gertie Growlerstein*, Isabella Roarson*, Herold Dugglemonster*, Art***, Don Carlton***, Terri and Terry***, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles*, Carrie Williams*, Archie the Scare Pig*, Claire Wheeler*, Brock Pearson*, Dean Hardscrabble*, Professor Knight*, Mrs. Squibbles*, Melon*, Soda*, Master of Masters*, Unicornis (Ira)*, Anguis (Invi)*, Leopardos (Gula)*, Vulpes (Ava)*, Ursus (Aced)*, Sixth Apprentice (Luxu)*, Bill Cipher*, Gubbles*, Baby Panda*, Chug*, Dusty Crophopper, Dottie*, Leadbottom*, Ned*, Zed*, Skipper Riley, Ripslinger*, Wander*, Sylvia*, Lord Hater*, Peepers*, Watchdogs*, Emperor Awesome*, Fist Fighters*, Binglebops*, King Bingleborp*, Doom Dragon*, Liv Rooney*, Maddie Rooney*, Joey Rooney*, Parker Rooney*, Karen Rooney*, Pete Rooney*, Diggie Smalls*, Melinda May*, Skye*, Grant Ward*, Leo Fitz*, Jemma Simmons*, Maple*, Syrup*, Catfish Booray*, Punk-Bots*, Malekith the Accursed*, Algrim*, Dark Elves*, Clytius*, Akmon*, Passalos*, Triptolemus*, Lynkos*, Sciron*, Favonius/Zephyros*, Cupid*, Damasen*, Akhlys*, Nyx*, Hemera*, Eris*, Geras*, Notus/Auster*, Psyollos*, Leto*, Tartarus*, Pasiphae*, The Sorceress*, Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Hans***, Olaf, Sven***, the Duke of Weselton***, Marshmallow, Oaken*, Pabbie***, the Duke of Weselton's Bodyguards*, Westley the Watchdog*, Sheriff Callie*, Deputy Peck*, Toby*, Doc Quackers*, Mr. Dillo*, Cody the Express Pony Rider*, Priscilla Skunk*, Uncle Bun*, Farmer Stinky*, Dr. Wolf*, Ella Cowbelle*, Frida Fox*, Tio Tortuga*, Dusty Dan*, Dirty Dan* and Sparky* *Milk*, Chou*, Souffle*, Sir Brad Starlight*, Princess Demurra*, King Drakor*, Zarina*, Vanilla*, Blue*, Pie*, Lucky*, Snap*, Flo*, Danny*, Gelatoni, Hildy Gloom*, Grim Gloom*, Queen Delightful*, Lord Starchbottom*, RoseRose*, Mauve*, Windlifter*, Lil' Dipper*, Blade Ranger, Cabbie*, Cad Spinner*, Secretary of the Interior*, Ol' Jammer*, Pulaski*, Ryker*, Maru*, Harvey*, Winnie*, Blackout*, Nick "Loop'n" Lopez*, Bubba*, .GIFfany*, Sinjin Knightfire*, Mirror Julian*, Levander Hart*, Scone*, Rusk*, Tara Crossley*, Seb Bailey*, Bella Bailey*, Cameron*, Evermoor Mayor*, Hiro Hamada#, Baymax, Honey Lemon#, Go Go Tomago#, Fred#, Wasabi#, Yokai, Tadashi Hamada*, Cass Hamada*, Alistair Krei*, Mr. Yama*, Abigail Callaghan*, Mochi*, Heathcliff*, Sergeant Gerson*, Lord Dominator*, Salt*, Penn Zero*, Boone*, Sashi*, Rippen*, Principal Larry*, Nyx*, Fury*, Chase*, Scribble*, Buck* and Morgan* *Star Butterfly*, Marco Diaz*, Glossaryck*, Ludo*, Pony Head*, Rafael Diaz*, Angie Diaz*, Laser Puppies*, King River Butterfly*, Queen Moon Butterfly*, King Pony Head*, Miss Skullnick*, Buff Frog*, Beard Deer*, Bearicorn*, Big Chicken*, Boo Fly*, Emmitt*, Lobster Claws*, Man Arm*, Spikeballs*, Three-eyed Potato Baby*, K.C. Cooper*, Marisa*, Miles Callisto*, Loretta Callisto*, Phoebe Callisto*, Leo Callisto*, M.E.R.C.*, Admirals Watson*, Crick*, Janna Ordonia*, Sensei*, Jeremy Birnbaum*, Snowgies*, Jackie-Lynn Thomas*, Brittany Wong*, Ferguson*, Alfonzo*, Tom Lucitor*, Oskar Greason*, Apricot*, Destructo-Bot*, Frank Walker*, Casey Newton*, Athena*, David Nix*, Ursula*, Joy, Riley Andersen***, Fear***, Sadness, Anger***, Disgust***, Bill Andersen*, Jill Andersen*, Bing Bong*, Rainbow Unicorn*, The Forgetters*, Jangles the Clown*, Frank*, Dave*, Fritz*, Toffee*, Mal*, Evie*, Jay*, Carlos De Vil*, Ben*, Lonnie*, Jane*, Chad Charming*, Doug*, Meteora Butterfly*, Gemini*, Wendell Fidget*, Mrs. Fidget*, Pickle*, Peanut*, Goldie Locks*, Jack Bear*, Darlene*, Kion*, Bunga*, Fuli*, Beshte*, Ono*, Tiifu*, Zuri*, Janja*, Cheezi*, Chungu*, Mzingo*, Arlo*, Spot*, Poppa Henry*, Momma Ida*, Libby*, Buck*, Thunderclap*, Butch*, Nash and Ramsey* *Jasiri*, Makuu*, Ushari*, Reirei*, Goigoi*, Dogo*, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Gazelle*, Chief Bogo*, Mayor Lionheart*, Clawhauser*, Flash*, Duke Weaselton*, Bonnie Hopps*, Stu Hopps*, Yax*, Bellwether*, Mrs. Otterton*, Mr. Otterton*, Finnick*, Dr. Badger*, Mr. Manchas*, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.*, Peter Moosebridge*, Officer McHorn*, Priscilla*, Mr. Big*, Koslov*, Zanik Hightopp*, Time*, Jenny*, Charlie*, Bailey*, Destiny*, Hank*, Otters*, Fluke*, Rudder*, The BFG*, Sophie*, Mary*, Fleshlumpeater*, Bloodbottler*, Bonecruncher*, Butcherboy*, Gizzardgulper*, Manhugger*, Childchewer*, Meatdripper*, Maidmasher*, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel*, Zuzo*, Naomi*, Danny Douglas*, Future-Worm*, Bug*, Doug Douglas*, Megan Douglas*, Kelly*, Tad*, Milo Murphy*, Melissa Chase*, Zack Underwood*, Diogee*, Bradley Nicholson*, Amanda Lopez*, Mrs. Murawski*, Martin Murphy*, Brigette Murphy*, Sara Murphy*, Doctor Zone*, Time Ape*, Vinnie Dakota*, Balthazar Cavendish*, Elliot Decker*, Eclipsa Butterfly*, Lekmet*, Omnitraxus Prime*, Hekapoo*, Rhombulus*, Moana Waialiki, Maui#, Pua*, Heihei*, Gramma Tala*, Tui*, Sina*, Tamatoa* and Kakamora* *Billy Beagle*, Cassandra*, Fidello*, Lady Caine*, Pete*, Stan*, Old Lady Crowley*, Cadenza*, Jean Pott*, Belle's Mother*, The King*, The Queen*, Hook Foot*, Varian*, Quirin*, Rudiger*, Monty*, StellaLou, Andi Mack*, Cyrus Goodman*, Buffy Driscoll*, Bex Mack*, Celia Mack*, Jonah Beck*, Ham Mack*, Amber*, Friedborg*, Lance Strongbow*, Weasel*, Captain Salazar*, Carina Smyth*, Henry Turner*, Bingo*, Rolly*, Bob*, Hissy*, A.R.F.*, Billy Dilley*, Zeke*, Marsha*, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm***, Natalie Certain*, Sterling*, Miss Fritter*, Chase Racelott*, Danny Swervez*, Hamilton*, Uroho*, Mpishi*, Uma*, Harry Hook*, Gil*, Dizzy Tremaine*, Prince Chad Charming*, King Trevor*, Nigel*, Makini*, Shupavu*, Fernanda Pizazzo*, Doctor St. Croix*, Andrew*, Xavier*, Kiburi*, Lena*, Angry*, Red*, Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley#, Poppy Peepleson*, Bridget*, Ruthless Ruth*, Axel*, Willow*, Uumlaut*, Sir Lavabo*, Higgs*, Dr. Jelly Goodwell*, Prince Richard Pigeon*, Talon Raventalon*, Miguel Rivera*, Héctor*, Mamá Imelda*, Abuelita*, Mamá Coco*, Ernesto de la Cruz*, Mrs. Sugarby*, Professor Granville*, Obake*, Baron Von Steamer*, Karmi*, High Voltage* and Richardson Mole* *Dhahabu*, Hodari*, Eddie*, Kongwe*, Kinyonga*, Winston Deavor*, Evelyn Deavor*, Voyd*, Ambassador*, Brick*, Reflux*, Krushauer*, Screech*, He-Lectrix*, Screenslaver*, Cricket Green*, Tilly Green*, Bill Green*, Gramma Alice Green*, Cookie, Mad Jacks*, Mr. Sparkles*, 'Olu*, Madeline Robin*, Evelyn Robin*, Giles Winslow Jr.*, Ellie Blake*, Katherine Blake*, Mike Harper*, Fletcher Blake*, Kuchimba*, Clara*, Mother Ginger*, Yesss*, KnowsMore* and Shank* (* = Debut in Disney Parks) (** = Change by his version 2017) (*** = As meeteable character) (**** = As not-meeteable character) (# = Now as face character) Music *Welcome (Disneyland version) *Celebrate You (Walt Disney World version) *Everyday's a Celebration (Disneyland Paris version) *Happiness is Here (Tokyo Disneyland version) *Flights of Fantasy Show Stop (Hong Kong Disneyland version) *Storybook Express (Shanghai Disneyland version)